


Sormik Week 2017

by OblivionDTD



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Ayy it's that time of year again, M/M, Sormik Week 2017, Sormik week, time for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionDTD/pseuds/OblivionDTD
Summary: And I'm back for yet another Sormik Week. This time I've got all the days ready!Get ready for a variety of short, cute, fluffy, and/or sad drabbles for my favorite boys.





	1. Day 1: Elysia [Innocence | Beginnings]

**Author's Note:**

> So if you guys know my writing style, I suck at straight romance. So ya'll are gonna get really cute fluffy cuteness that could be a relationship and fits because let's be real these dorks have known each other too long to do all the mushy stuff. 
> 
> First off is a short warm-up. Full narration and not a lot of words. But this is only the beginning.

For Sorey, growing up in Elysia was like a constant adventure. Every day, he’d be learning from the seraphim, training and sparring with Mikleo, or exploring the ruins that Gramps had told him so many times not to enter. Every night, he’d be cooking (or failing to do so), talking with everyone under the clear, starry sky, or reading the Celestial Record with Mikleo until they fell asleep on the floor (yet somehow always waking up in bed). Even if they did the same things day after day, he never grew tired of it. There was always something new to explore, to talk about, to learn. He strove every day to make the most of his time with everyone, knowing that he wouldn't be with them forever. Memories could last for lifetimes, even if he couldn't.

For Mikleo, growing up in Elysia was both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, he got to spend most of his time with Sorey: sparring, exploring, training, reading. They were always trying to compete, especially when it came to exploring ruins, and Mikleo prided himself on being able to best Sorey most of the time. On the other hand, Mikleo knew what would eventually happen. Sorey was human, the only human ever to live in Elysia. And one day, he would go to live among humans. He'd eventually grow old as a human, and die as a human. Mikleo would get left behind, it was inevitable. Even still - or perhaps because of this - Mikleo strove to make every day as unforgettable as possible. That way, even when his friend was gone, he would still have wonderful memories.

Now, setting out from their home in their first journey to the world below, Sorey and Mikleo did not look back. They would return one day, having explored the world, searching for a path that would lead humans and seraphim to peaceful coexistence. Besides, they both believed that an adventure was not something that came to the idle. It would only come to those who took the steps towards it. Whether the events leading to this were a blessing or curse, the course had been set.

Their eternal adventure was only just beginning.


	2. Day 2: Ladylake [Conflict | Trust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I guess it's a little late, but I may as well ask anyway. Are you okay with this, Mikleo?"
> 
> "I trust you, Sorey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I forgot to mention it the first chapter: Thanks to my friend Alex for making sure my writing is actually grammatically correct and putting up with my shit the whole time I wrote these (in the process of 2 days because I'm a procrastinator)
> 
> So this chapter is basically Mikleo lowkey scolding Sorey for not taking much time to think before becoming a Shepherd because Sorey, for as brilliant as he is, doesn't always think things through to the end (though he had an excuse for the hasty decision)

He really should have expected this. He knew Sorey better than anyone, so how did he  _ not  _ figure this out beforehand?

Honestly, Sorey becoming the Shepherd was an inevitability. Mikleo knew this, to be sure. But knowing something will likely happen and having it  _ actually become reality _ , well, that was a horse of a different color.

Though whatever initial shock he'd felt fell to fear and worry when Sorey collapsed. And as much as Lailah tried to convince him that this was 'a perfectly normal reaction, Mikleo-san, don't worry', he couldn't help but worry. Of course, he chose to express this in possibly the most obvious way possible: pacing around, fiddling with little things, looking over at his companion every few minutes, then returning to his pacing. He stayed up for nights on end, watching impatiently, expecting some sign that something was horribly wrong (though hoping nothing of the sort happened).

After a few days had passed, Sorey woke up, looking groggy but no worse for wear. Mikleo hid his sigh of relief and vehemently denied Lailah's claims that he'd been worrying for Sorey the entire time he was out. Sorey  _ clearly _ didn't believe the denials, and asked Lailah if he could talk to Mikleo alone for a minute, smirking mischievously at his smaller friend who glared in return.

At least Lailah had the good graces to  _ try _ and hide her amusement.

Sorey, on the other hand, just burst out laughing. "Good to know I was missed!"

"Shut up, I didn't miss you!" Mikleo turned his head indignantly, only causing his companion to laugh  _ harder _ . "I was just worried you wouldn't be able to explore ruins anymore. It wouldn't be as fun if I couldn't beat you every single time."

"Challenge accepted." Sorey held out his arm towards Mikleo. The latter did the same, touching their wrists together in a familiar gesture.

Mikleo's smile faded, though, as he asked, "Are we gonna ignore the elephant in the room?"

The brunette withdrew his arm, rubbing his neck and laughing awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess we should probably talk about it." The following few moments of absolute silence brought a tension so thick, even Sorey's ornamental sword could cut through it.

"Look, Mikleo, I'm sorry. I know I kinda just jumped the gun a bit back there. But I didn't have much of a choice." Sorey's entire countenance was sheepish and apologetic as he spoke, causing the young seraph's demeanor to soften a bit. Maybe he wouldn't scold the other boy too much.

"I know you had good intentions, but you need to be more careful about the decisions you make. I'm not mad at you for trying to help all those people. Just please try and think before stepping forward and becoming some legendary hero."

"You're right. I should have thought about it first. I know I kind of made the decision on the spot." Sorey paused a bit, continuing with a bit more hesitance. "I guess it's a little late, but I may as well ask anyway. Are you okay with this, Mikleo?"

His friend chuckled under his breath. "While it  _ is _ a little late to ask, since you already made the pact and all, I appreciate the thought. And don't worry, it's fine." He placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Giving a gentle, but genuine, smile, he stated firmly, "I trust you, Sorey. Just promise you won't hesitate to trust in  _ me _ ."

Sorey smiled brightly, looking his friend in the eye. "Yeah. I think I can do that. I trust you, too, Mikleo."

……

……

On the other side of the door, a certain fire seraph giggled fondly, having eavesdropped on the whole conversation. This journey would certainly be a fun one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lailah is the captain of the S.S. Sormik


	3. Day 3: Marlind [Knowledge | Nature]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _If lose your sight, then I'll be your eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This day gave me no end of trouble. 
> 
> In the end I came up with a very short vignette based on that skit where Mikleo clearly knew Sorey was losing his eyesight but didn't say anything.

I can tell, you know.

I can see by the way your eye doesn't seem to focus. This Squire's pact is taking its toll on you. You're losing your sight, all so that Alisha can see us too. 

You're also not saying anything. You won't mention it, no matter how much it affects you. You won't say a word, because you don't want to hurt Alisha. You really are just too kind, Sorey. 

I'm shocked the others haven't noticed. At the very least, I would've expected Lailah to pick up on it. She's very perceptive, if seemingly a bit airheaded at times. But I'm the only one who's figured it out. The others would have most certainly said something if they knew. Edna, especially, doesn't really seem to care about what people think about the things she says.

I won't tell anyone though. I won't let them know, because I hope you might do it yourself. They're on this journey with you, Sorey. As much as you don't want to hurt anyone, it's better to tell the truth, than to wait until someone gets hurt. I'm hoping you'll say something eventually. 

Considering how bad things have been here, I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself hurt yet. But, I suppose it's not over yet. There's light at the end of the tunnel, but there's still those ruins. If we go there, and something happens, what will you do?

But don't worry, Sorey. I won't let anything happen to you. It's my job to look after you. I'm the only one who knows you well enough to look after you.

You can't hide it from me, you know. As hard as you might try, I've already noticed. But it's okay. If lose your sight, then I'll be your eyes.


	4. Day 4: Pendrago [Loss | Protection]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dezel's death hits Sorey harder than anyone expected. Fortunately, Mikleo is there to remind him that he's not alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright since in the game 90% of the cast don't f*cking grieve properly and I'm _still_ sobbing over Dezel, I decided to fix that and make Sorey be _actually sad_. Because we need some hurt/comfort for these two.

"There you are, Sorey. Everyone's been looking for you." 

Said brunette was currently hidden away in an empty corner of the city. His eyes looked a bit red, and he was rapidly rubbing his eyes with his forearm. "O-Oh, sorry about that. I guess I just needed a moment to myself."

"Yeah, I think everyone's having a rough time right now, even if they're not necessarily showing it." He spared a quick sympathetic glance towards his friend who was once again rubbing furiously at his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see his moment of weakness. 

After a few moments of silence, Mikleo decided to break the ice. "Do you want to talk about it?" His voice was gentle, as though speaking to a startled animal, and he moved closely to stand shoulder-to-shoulder with Sorey...

...Who was  _ still _ insisting nothing was wrong. "...No, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

_ 'Liar' _ , Mikleo thought, but instead said, "Transparent as always." He leaned back against the wall behind him, glancing at his companion from the corner of his eye. "I won't judge you for being upset. Actually, I'd be a bit more worried if you were perfectly fine after what happened."

Sorey sighed in defeat. It seemed he was  _ finally _ going to be honest about his emotions. As he should. They both knew it would be bad for all of them if Sorey's suppressed emotions developed into a Malevolent force. "Alright...but this is just between us."

"I promise." He mimed crossing his heart with his finger for emphasis.

"I know it's not like me to be so sad, but if I couldn't even protect Dezel and Rose, how can I protect anyone." Sorey slid down the wall to sit on the ground, the stone road feeling like cold death. "Maybe I really wasn't up to the responsibility. I'm sure another Shepherd would have been able to save them both." 

Mikleo, once again, joined Sorey at his level, leaning some of his own weight against him in a comforting gesture. "So that's what's bothering you..." 

Mikleo had a feeling his companion was going to blame himself again, as he was wont to do. He shook his head, nudging the brunette's shoulder lightly, "You're too hard on yourself, Sorey. None of this is your fault. Surely you must realize that. It would have been exactly the same for anyone else in your position."

Sorey's eyes remained downcast. This was affecting him deeply, more so than anything he'd seen yet on this journey. Rather than trying again and again unsuccessfully to convince the stubborn brunette, the young seraph chose a different approach.

"Hey," Mikleo began, nudging a bit more forcefully this time, "You keep forgetting something important.” He shrugged, “Oh well, I guess I'll just have to remind you again, then." 

He adopted a gentle teasing smile in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere. "You don't have to shoulder all that responsibility alone. Part of being a team is caring for each other. It's okay to have trouble or ask for help. We help each other out. We protect each other."

Finally, Sorey smiled back. It was a bit more subdued than his usual, dorky smile, but it was progress. "Thanks, Mikleo. You're right–"

"–As usual."

"Hey!" The interruption had its intended effect, though, and the two shared a laugh. "Well anyway, I guess we should head back before someone decides to tear through the entire city to find us."

"Yeah, we  _ really _ don't need to deal with the consequences of making those girls worry..." They both shuddered at the thought, quickly getting to their feet. "You’re okay now?"

"Yeah." He nodded, and the two walked together towards the inn where they were sure their companions were waiting.

......

......

"Hey, Mikleo?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's all make it out of this together. And when it's over, we'll work to find a way for humans and seraphim to coexist."

"Well, duh. That kind of goes without saying."

_ 'Don't worry, Sorey. I'll be here to protect you, too.' _ Is what he didn't say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's entry will have Sorey comforting Mikleo, just to even the balance. (also because let these dorks provide each other comfort. They go through a lot of shit)


	5. Day 5: Lohgrin [Truth | Time]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They truly _were_ hopeless idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow my tumblr you'd know my computer DELETED EVERYTHING I HAD for day 5 so I had to write something entirely different. It took all day....but it's LONG~
> 
> I refuse to believe Mikleo was unaffected by the whole "truth about Heldalf" thing. I also personally think this turned out better than any of the other things I wrote for this week and I have NO CLUE how that happened. Enjoy.

For a small town situated within a ruin, Lohgrin was lively. People bustled to and fro – telling stories, laughing, shopping – just going about their day-to-day lives. It was almost as though nothing bad was going on in their little worlds. As though they could just flit through life without any burdens. Mikleo watched them from his spot on top of a broken wall in the middle of the hub of activity. He watched, and wondered…

_‘Why did things come to this?’_

Between learning the truth behind the Lord of Calamity and Mayvin's untimely end, Mikleo was just… lost. He felt as though his whole life was a lie — as though this was all formulated as so he would feel the most painful effects of his role. He was a catalyst to catastrophe. Part of the blame for the world's current plight rested on his small shoulders.

Of course, in his mind, Mikleo understood the principles of causality, and that it was the previous Shepherd – no, his uncle – who used his human, infant self as a sacrifice. In his heart, however, Mikleo felt some of the blame still rested with him. His sacrifice led to the rise of the Lord of Calamity. And now… his dearest companion was forced to shoulder a burden that was his fault.

Even Mayvin's death, he noted, was partially his fault. If they hadn't needed knowledge on Heldalf's past, Mayvin would still be with them. As painful as the thought was to the young seraph, he couldn't deny his part in any of this. ‘ _Perhaps,’_ he found himself thinking, ‘ _it would have been better had I not come with Sorey when he left. I've only caused people to suffer in the past, it seems. What right do I have to be here?’_

Mikleo internally chastised himself for these thoughts. He _needed_ to be here. He had to fight by Sorey's side, just as Gramps had wanted for him. Besides, if he had a hand in creating this Age of Chaos – regardless of willingness or circumstance – he should also do his part to see it unmade. Gathering his resolve, Mikleo hopped down from his place on the broken wall, setting towards the place where he'd find his friends.

* * *

It wasn't hard to notice that something was bothering Mikleo. And considering everything that had happened, it wasn't much of a surprise.

To say they were worried when he took off on his own for a while was a serious understatement. They'd waited until he was out of sight and earshot to talk about it, exchanging worried glances and sending pitying ones in the direction he'd disappeared in.

Of course, as expected, Sorey was the most worried. He was staring off into space, biting at his thumb as a series of emotions flashed in his eyes. Even still, he reluctantly left his lifelong companion be. Some things just need to be sorted out on one's own.

So, when the water seraph returned to the group with a look of firm resolve set on his face, they let out a collective sigh of relief. It seemed leaving him to his own devices had worked out just fine.

Except, Sorey still looked worried.

His gaze was fixed on his friend, looking for any holes in the impenetrable emotional armor he'd donned. Suddenly his eyes widened before narrowing, nearly staring a hole through Mikleo. He looked pointedly at Rose and Lailah, knowing the two would understand what he was trying to communicate without words.

He needed to talk to Mikleo alone.

Fortunately, the two _did_ understand what he wanted to convey, and directed Zaveid and Edna elsewhere. Before they left, Rose nodded discreetly at Sorey, to which he mouthed a 'thank you' in response.

* * *

Once he was sure no one was around to hear their conversation, Sorey quickly broached the subject he _knew_ Mikleo wanted to avoid. "You're still upset about it. You're blaming yourself when you shouldn't."

Mikleo sighed in defeat, realizing there was no escape now that he'd been caught and cornered, "Was I that obvious? I thought I hid it well enough that you wouldn't notice."

His own expressions were as emotionless as he could manage, trying far too hard to keep calm. He couldn't afford to lose it now.

"Well it wasn't _that_ obvious. I've just known you too long to be fooled."

Mikleo shook his head, realizing the futility of relying on non-committal responses and petty assurances to fool Sorey. For years, the young seraph had acquired a skill at putting on a brave face. Also for years, Sorey had worked hard to notice when he was putting on a front. They were at a stalemate then.

"I guess since you figured it out on your own, there's no point in trying to hide anything." Mikleo leaned his back against a wall. "I'm still feeling a bit confused about everything. I understand that it's not _technically_ my fault, but I still _feel_ like I had some part in it. It's more of a pain than anything really." He sighed once again, adopting a wry smile. "Geez, I guess we're both hopeless idiots."

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Sorey jumped back placing his hands on his hips and fixing Mikleo with a look of mock offense. "Jokes aside, I get where you're coming from. I also can't help but feel some responsibility."

"But you had nothing to do with–"

"Let me finish." Mikleo fell silent in an instant. "Both sides from back then share some blame. Heldalf did something unforgivable when he left those poor villagers to die. But Shepherd Michael shouldn't have done what he did either. They both had reasons, though neither were _good_ reasons."

Sorey paused. Mikleo's face was projecting all kinds of muffled, mixed emotions, but the emotional armor was beginning to fall away. That was always a good sign.

"But the point I'm making is this: Heldalf became a hellion, and thus the Lord of Calamity, because of what the previous Shepherd did. Now, the world is in serious trouble, and a good part of the blame lies with a previous Shepherd. I guess that as the current Shepherd, I also feel responsible for what happened."

"But Sorey, that's ridiculous! You had nothing to do with what happened back then. There was nothing you could have done to change what happened." Mikleo was going full "enforcer mode" (as the seraphim back home were wont to call it). This was _exactly_ what Sorey was trying to do. "You're only responsible for your _own_ actions!"

"That's exactly what I was trying to tell you."

Mikleo fell silent, eyes widening as his mask shattered to pieces. _That_ was what Sorey was trying to do. And he fell for it completely. Though, Mikleo would be lying if he said it didn't make him feel _a lot_ better. In his moment of mixed, confused emotions, he started laughing. Hard.

Sorey joined him, laughing just as hard as he felt his smaller friend start to poke at his midsection. Not one to let something like that slide, he retaliated with full force, until the two were laughing uncontrollably mirthful tears pooling in the corners of their eyes and sticking to their eyelashes.

* * *

 Meanwhile, around a corner, 3 seraphim and a human girl watched from their hiding place.

"Geez, those two are such morons." Rose shook her head, amused. Edna nodded, opening her umbrella and turning away, twirling it.

Zaveid sighed, a fond but exasperated look on his face. "Honestly, those two are so obnoxious. Who would have thought the Shepherd and his Sub Lord would be such dorks..."

Lailah on the other hand was stifling her laughter in her hand. "Yes, perhaps that's true. But I do think it's rather sweet how close those two are."

"You _would_ think that," Edna turned around to face her, "But I'm about to puke. Can we please go back so they'll stop?"

"Very well." Lailah laughed, leading the other three to meet with the two boys, who stopped what they were doing immediately, looking sheepish.

 

Yes, they truly _were_ hopeless idiots.


	6. Day 6: Lastonbell [Promises | Acceptance]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As children, they'd made a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the short chapters. 
> 
> Also I am utterly shocked at the lack of people participating in Sormik Week this year. It's quite sad because this is one of my favorite shipping weeks. For those who do care, head over to tumblr and check out the #sormikweek2017 tag and see all the amazing fics and artwork. It's all wonderful.

As children, they'd made a promise.

They'd promised each other that they would explore all the ruins of the world and find a way for humans and seraphim to coexist. It was a promise they'd made in the middle of the night, as they read the celestial record by firelight. 

"Let's swear it on our true names!" A 6-year-old Mikleo suggested, eyes wide and hopeful as he looked at the boy next to him. "That way we won't forget, because it'll be that important!"

"But I don't have a true name." The 5-year-old Sorey reminded, a bit embarrassed at the admission. "I'm human. I don't think humans have true names."

His friend's expression dropped and he pouted. "Oh... I guess you're right. Hmm." His soft, childlike features twisted up in thought. "I got it! I'll promise on my true name! Then I'll remind you if you ever forget!" 

The triumphant look on Mikleo's face made Sorey laugh, smiling brightly as he agreed to this plan. "Okay! We both promise, then you promise to make sure I don't forget!" 

_ 'Luzrov Rulay,' _ Sorey thought, still running the name over in his head even a couple hours later,  _ 'That's a nice name.' _

About 12 years later, their final encounter with Heldalf was approaching. Sorey recalled fondly the promise they'd made that night. He realized, with a heavy heart, there was a good chance he wouldn't be keeping that promise. That's why he'd resolved himself to speak with Mikleo alone that night. He needed to at least let him know what he was planning. Mikleo would be the one most affected by this decision, after all. 

Taking one last deep breath, Sorey headed out to where they'd promised to meet.

_ 'Sorry, I guess I'm going to make you break your promise too.' _


	7. Day 7: Camlann [Family | Fate]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fate is truly, very cruel_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this because today was busy. Whoops.
> 
> So here's the last of these works. I wrote this one while listening to Weight of the World from Nier Automata. Expect Feels.

Fate is truly, very cruel.

Mikleo decided this from the moment Sorey took on the burden of the Shepherd — from the moment his dearest companion chose to carry the weight of the world on his own shoulders. He'd placed himself in such unspeakable danger, all to give this world and its people another chance. 

Mikleo wondered whether it was worth it. 

Was it worth the pain Sorey must have felt? The pain and suffering, faced with a bright, hopeful smile. Even being there by his side, Mikleo knew he couldn't truly understand Sorey's suffering. But he still held onto hope, even in the darkest hours. Even when he was forced to go to war. Even when they lost companions.

He admired that courage.

As much as Mikleo was loathe to admit it, he was still a child. He was raised in a peaceful place, surrounded by love and affection. His first real glimpse of the malevolent shadow that hung over the world was when he left Elysia. As much as he'd prepared for the inevitable journey, the realization still hit hard. So how was Sorey, who was raised the same, able to adjust so easily? How was he able to face the unknown with such courage? Even struck by the most painful events of his life, he was able to pick himself back up.

He never truly took time to mourn.

He never gave himself ample time to mourn those they lost. He kept going forward, even in the face of crushing despair. But now that was over, and Sorey had ultimately chosen his fate. He chose to leave them behind and become a vessel for Maotelus. He entrusted the world to their companions. 

He left Mikleo behind.

And now in the face of this loss, Mikleo did give himself the chance to mourn. He mourned for the courage and hopeful smile. For the kindness he showed to all who needed it, and that led him to his final choice. Mikleo mourned, if only for a short time. Sorey would awaken one day. And Mikleo was determined to show his dear companion the world they'd always dreamed of. 

He hoped that fate would be so kind as to allow it.


End file.
